


Merry Cocklesmes

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha hits the stage at the christmas-karaoke party and Jensen has very mixed feelings about it</p>
<p>written for the Twitter secret santa exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Cocklesmes

Merry Cocklesmes

 

Everyone is always looking forward to it: The big production christmas party! The last day of shooting before the holidays. There's always lots of booze, food, karaoke and when sometimes even costumes and makeup.  
It's a lot of fun.   
The camera and sound crew is already in full party mood, when Jared and Jensen enter the huge hall. It was a long day of shooting, they're tired and exhausted, but they cant miss this party. Someone gives the two of them some drinks, the music is catchy and soon they find themselves in the middle of this party.They chat with everyone and Jared even starts to dance a bit. 

„Hey, Jared, you know where Misha is?“  
„He said he wanted to get rid of the fake blood and lose the trench or something like that.“  
„Yeah...“

Jensen shrugs it off. Ususally Misha is one of the first on the dancefloor, but he had some heavy scenes today and it makes sense that he'd take a shower first. But still. Misha's missing from that party and it takes way too long. Jensen's about to leave to look for Misha when suddenly a very familiar voice takes over karaoke. 

„Santa Baby.....“

Jensen turns around and cant believe his eyes: Misha's standing there in a red shiny short dress with a santa-hat, high heels and red lipstick.  
Everyone's cheering as Misha continues with seductive voice, swining his hips, licking his lips.

 

„Oh my god, he's so crazy!“  
Jared's laughing hard, cheering, whistleing, he throws a dollar onto the little stage and Misha winks and blows him a kiss. The crowd goes crazy. 

„hurry down the chimney tonight.“

He takes a bow, leaves the stage. The audience pats his back, laughs, claps but Misha walks straight towards Jared and Jensen.

„I hope you liked it!“  
„It was hilarious!“

Jared still laughs frantically.

„Hilarious? It was supposed to be sexy!! Jensen, say something!“  
„What? Yes, it was, yes. Good.“  
„Good? What ever.“

He rolls his eyes but laughs along. Jensen though doesnt quite know what's going on. He's dizzy and feels oddly hot, is sweating. Sure he had some beer and whiskey and even some egnogg, but he's actually quite sure it wasnt that much to make him feel that tipsy. Everything around him gets blurry, he can hear Jared and Misha talking far away. All he can see are Misha's red lips and that shiny tight dress. His head starts to spin.

„Uhm, excuse me guys!“

He has to leave, needs fresh air. What the hell is happening to him? Did someone put something in his drink?   
He breathes in the cold Vancouver night air, leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Misha's husky voice is still in his head, his heart beats way too fast.

„Jensen? Are you okay?“

He opens his eyes and looks straight into Misha's face. 

„Uhm, yeah, just, dizzy...“  
„Did you drink too much? Already?“  
„No, actually I'm.... your lips are very red!“

He doesnt know why he just said that, he didnt mean to. But Misha just laughs.

„Yeah, the make up ladies gave me the brightest red they had. You like that?“  
„I dont... know...“

Jensen cant help but stare at the bright red. Misha has quite pretty lips, he thinks, then shakes his head. Why does he think this kinda stuff.

„Are you really okay, Jensen?“

Misha sounds worried, puts his hand on Jensen's shoulder and looks him deep in the eyes.

„I dont know. Your voice and your lips and... sorry I gotta.“

He pulls Misha towards himself and kisses those bright red lips. There's a moment of hesitation but then Misha kisses back. Jensen gets even more dizzy and hot and his heart beats even faster but it also feels so good.  
When they finally part again, Misha smiles at him.

„What was that?“  
„Dont know, just, your lips are very kissable!“  
„Why thanks!“

They start laughing and at that moment Jared joins them.

„Guys what's going on here?“  
„Nothing. Jensen just had an eggnog too much!“  
„Screw you Misha, I'm fine. Let's go back in!“


End file.
